Not A Bad Start
by puffyfluffstuff
Summary: "Don't Hn me you ipod-emo-boy!" *smirk* "As you wish forehead girl" And the battle between iPods and ice creams shall commence! Read, review & review! /AU/


**Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's :)**

**Not a Bad Start**

Haruno Sakura is busy preparing herself for she and her best friend Temari are going to have the blast of a night-out.

Bonding moments such as this one are the best but as much as she wants to tell herself that this will surely be another super-thrilling-mega-best friend-bonding-thing, she still can't look forward that much on seeing Temari.

Why? Because she, Sakura Haruno is having three problems right at this very moment, and in the girl's code, these problems are considered MAJOR ones.

First, Temari just called her two hours ago telling her, more on commanding her since she's a year older, to get dress because according to her, there's a movie showing in theaters right now that they can't miss for the world. Ok, that's really not a problem because they always do this anyway BUT since Temari just called her two hours ago, problem number two enters here.

SHE DOESN'T FRIGGIN' KNOW WHAT TO WEAR! Did she do something wrong to Temari lately for her to do such drastic un-best friend thing to her? Temari knew of all people that it takes her three-hour preparation before she could totally flaunt herself to the real world. BUT that's not ACTUALLY what she keeps on fretting about. It's not much of a big deal. It's the fact that… problem number three just has to happen!

TOTALLY unprepared of the news, Sakura almost fainted when Temari told her that GAARA is coming with them! Yes, Gaara! The BACK-OFF-I'M-TOO-GOOD-TO-EVEN-TALK-TO-YOU Gaara Subaku. True, she and Gaara have been classmates since elementary, been friends with his sister since like forever, and has been at their place for countless of times but it doesn't mean they're on speaking terms at all. Duh! She doesn't even remember if they already talked or whatever.

Let's just say that Gaara is another typical popular ice-block who doesn't care about a lot of things. Simple as that. Period. No erase.

So there! She has three problems at this moment. And she'll be damned if she can't find a way how to fix them.

It's not that she wants to impress Gaara. She's not one of his fangirls for pete's sake! Alright, maybe she admires him a little, with that cool attitude of his, who wouldn't right? He's a nice catch she'll even admit that but he's somewhat, well, kind of out of reach?

So, maybe she's dressing up to impress him A LITTLE.

But overall, she, of course, wants to be presentable as usual, thank you very much.

Checking the clock, she has an hour and forty five minutes left before Temari comes to pick her up. She'll find a way. Hopefully.

[ After an hour or so… ]

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Sakura, finally prepared and on-the-go is now waiting for Temari and the others in the living room. She finally spotted some _decent _clothes to wear, a cute pink blouse matched with her red knee-length skirt and her favorite pink boots. It's simple yet really nice and elegant. She didn't put make-up just her strawberry lip gloss will do. She combed her hair neatly and decided to let it down reaching her waist level. She brought her favorite purse, a small pink one.

_Ding-dong!_

_This is it… _breathing in deeply, she approached the front door.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted cheerily upon seeing Temari and the… _guys_.

"Hey Sakura! Oh WOW! Did Barbie just come to life or something?" Temari complimented her immediately pulling her to a tight hug.

"Err... thanks?" she replied warily. "You're the one to talk! You look like you just appeared out of the runway."

Temari is wearing a yellow tube dress just reaching above her knees, a matching yellow cap, brown trench coat, and brown boots.

Temari just gave her a smug look that says 'I know right! Who would have thought otherwise! I always dress like this anyway!'

Her best friend can be very arrogant at times.

Ignoring Temari, she turned to look at their other unexpected companions.

"So uhh… Hey Kankuro, Gaara" she greeted them sounded a bit nervous.

Kankuro smiled at her while Gaara, seemed to be just Gaara. _His usual poker face._

"And as I told you earlier, I have here Kankuro and Gaara to accompany us. Mom wanted me to watch over these _babies _tonight. I don't want our night-out to be cancelled hence I dragged them along. I also convinced that lazy-ass to come so while we're having our _girl fun_, Shika-kun can look out after these two boys. I hope you don't mind Sak," Temari said. Sakura never missed the amused tone in her voice.

_ARE YOU SERIOUS! OF COURSE I DO! _Inner Sakura yelled but Sakura just kept her cool. She smiled at both of them.

"It's alright," she said making a mental note to kill Temari later.

"Great! Shikamaru is waiting in the car, that bum thinks it's too troublesome to get out. So let's go," Temari said.

Sakura giggled.

"Ok. So how did you convince Shikamaru to come?" Sakura asked not expecting the indolent bum to actually agree.

"Well simple, I'll be his partner for the prom," Temari replied snickering.

Sakura laughed at that. _Guys. Typical._

Kankuro and Gaara watched as the two continued to giggle and whisper incoherent girl talks or whatnot to each other. The former confused. The latter annoyed.

Silence ruled the atmosphere inside the car. Temari is driving. Shikamaru's sitting beside her. Sakura's at the backseat, compressed between Gaara and Kankuro.

_Awkward_. Sakura thought.

[About 20 minutes later...]

They finally reached the mall and after Temari parked the car smoothly, they all began to walk inside.

"Where should we go first?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"Food or movies?" Temari seconded waiting for the others to reply.

…

…

…

"I suggest that we should go eat first, ne?" the pink-haired suggested.

…

…

…

"Or watch a movie?" Temari supplied.

…

…

…

…

…

Letting out an impatient sigh, the two girls gave up.

"You guys mute or something?" Temari snapped.

…

…

…

"THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! Come on! I know a good Italian restaurant on the second floor!" with that, Temari dragged her two brothers along with Sakura beside her.

Shikamaru just followed. _Why do I have to do this? Too troublesome._

"What do you guys want to order? I'm sure _Kankuro's wallet_ can handle it," Temari said with a sly smile. Kankuro stiffened. "Wha..wha..what?" _Poor boy. _Temari opened the _Trump Card; _she gave him a look that says IF-YOU-DON'T-I'LL-TELL-ALL-YOUR-FRIENDS-THAT-YOU-COLLECT-BARBIE-DOLLS-MWAHAHAHA!

Kankuro gulped. Temari smiled wickedly. "Shit! Fine! Go ahead order anything!" he answered giving temari a death glare.

Sakura just smiled at that. Her gaze shifted from the Temari-manipulating-Kankuro scene to the red-head across her who, at the moment, is listening to his precious iPod. _He looks so…handsome with that calm face of his…no wonder all his fangirls are literally drooling when they see him._

_AND I JUST DIDN'T THINK THAT! _

She looked away and tried to erase any thoughts with Gaara, HOT, & TOTALLY! in it.

Unaware of the read tint on her cheeks, Gaara unexpectedly looked at her.

_Hn. _

"So ORDER now before I change my mind!" Kankuro said obviously annoyed while bringing out his wallet.

And so, they ordered. And ordered. AND ORDERED! A LOT!

So after a lot of orderings etc…

"So full…" Temari commented rubbing her belly.

"You should," Kankurou commented sarcastically who by now is grieving over his wallet.

"Uhh… thanks Kankurou," Sakura said.

"Yeah…thanks," Shikamaru muttered.

"Thanks you Kankuro! You are truly the best!" Temari exclaimed a little over exaggeratingly, patting his shoulder.

Gaara, who from the start never uttered a single word, finally spoke_. _

"Thanks," he said.

She looked at him.

_Gaara, he spoke for the first time and probably the last one too. I wonder if he talks to other girls except Temari and their mom…_

Sakura thought while glancing at him clandestinely.

She took this chance to observe Gaara more seriously. After all, it's not every day you'll be given a chance to hang-out with the infamous Gaara. As usual, he's quiet but honestly, it greatly adds to his charm, his mysterious aura, ruffled red hair, a tattoo, well-built body, captivating eyes, red lips, fair skin…

"Stop staring at me Haruno," he said bluntly without looking at her.

"…"

The others at the table suddenly stopped whatever they're doing to look at them. Their surprise looks were undeniable.

How Sakura wished Kami to take her now.

She glared at him.

Emerald met Emerald.

"Excuse me? I'm not staring at you! You wish!" she said locking her eyes on him with her arms crossed.

In return, he smirked at her. A HOT SMIRK take note!

"Then why are you blushing?"

_Oh Kami Oh Kami Oh Kami! What have I done to deserve this? _

"I..m n..ot blu..s.."

"And stuttering," he added.

_O.M.G.!_

"I'M NOT!"

"You are,"

"NO!"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Yes,"

"No No No No NO!"

"Stop repeating the word, it's annoying."

_Say WHAT?_

"Then shut up!"

"Hn."

"Don't Hn me you ipod-emo-boy!"

He glared alright.

Ok, that hit a nerve.

And then he smirked.

Damn.

"As you wish forehead girl,"

_WHAT DID HE SAY?_

[insert inner Sakura shouting "HE CALLED US FOREHEAD GIRL, you forehead girl!"]

_The nerve of this guy!_

That's it! _HOW DARE HIM!_

"How dare you! YOU arrogant ―"

She then stood up from her chair ready to give him a piece of her mind when ―

"Ma'am, here is your dessert."

"Eeeeh?" Sakura turned to look at the waiter.

And suddenly all the evil aura disappeared magically and ―

"MY ICE CREAAAAM IS HERE! YEEEY! ICE CREAM! STRAWBERRY ICE CREAAAAM! YEEEEY!"

― was replaced by an overly annoying-ice-cream-loving-sweet-girl.

The others except Gaara and Temari sweatdropped at the weird display of affection by the said annoying-ice-cream-loving-sweet-girl.

Gaara looked amused. Temari, as Sakura's best friend, already knew this weird-bipolar-freaking side of her, so she just shrugged it off and smiled at her childish antics.

_Silly girl!_

When Sakura noticed that they're staring at her, she looked at them innocently and asked,

"Ice cream?"

The others just shook their heads, shrugged it off, and went back to their own desserts.

But for Gaara, there's nothing more that can catch his attention than this.

And as he stared at Sakura who is busy eating her ice cream with obvious delight plastered on her small pixie face like a little child who just received a present, he can't help to notice that she's quite... interesting.

And suddenly this night isn't as bad as he thought.

**A/N:**

**~ YAAAY! please spare me, this was the result of my GAASAKU-CUTENESS-OBSESSIVE-COMPULSIVE-DISORDER!**

**~ wow. I just made my first fic. yaaay me! :3 **

**~ anyway… how was it? hope you like it! REVIEWS ne? thanks a bunch!**


End file.
